


Người trợ lý mới của Q

by JeanScott



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crazy Jim, Crazy Sherlock, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gen, Hate to Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, True Love, crazy q
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanScott/pseuds/JeanScott
Summary: Q và Jim trong cuộc tình nhỏ...vụng trộm và dễ thương...nhưng cái kết bất ngờ...những câu truyện ngắn và đáng yêu về một sĩ quan hậu cần và một tên tội phạm dễ thương... sẽ có những người cản trở cuộc tình đầy ngang trái này,...nhưng kết thúc sẽ khiến mọi người không thất vọng đâu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chào mọi người.mình là jean. mình hâm mộ 007 và thích xem Sherlock. trong đó nhân vật mình thích nhấtvlaf Q và Jim Moriaty. Đây chỉ đơn giản là chuyện tình của hai người họ..có thể có threesome. foursome. nhưng mình ship Jim Moriaty và Q là chủ yếu...sẽ có cảnh 18+ ở những hôm mình không nhắc. mỗi tháng mình sẽ đăng chap mới. mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ và nhớ bấm kudo ở cuối chap nha. mọi tình tiết trong truyện đều là sự hư cấu và có thể thêm nhân vật phụ. không được sao chép bất hợp pháp nếu ko có sự cho phép vủa minh...và chuyện cũng có những đoạn rất deep và rất bẩn bựa. enjoy people. love all my heart

"Trợ lí của cậu hôm nay xin nghỉ việc và có một người mới sẽ đến thay công việc anh ấy, nhớ làm quen và sắp xếp công việc cho cậu ấy..mới vào nghề đấy...À mà đúng rồi, tôi phải về nước do có chút việc gia đình...Bất cứ việc gì cần báo cáo với tôi thì gửi bằng email nhé! Tôi luôn bật điện thoại nên đừng sợ tôi không biết. Và nhớ là đừng nhân nhượng cho 007 quá nhiều, điều đó không tốt cho cả anh lẫn cậu ấy đâu!". Giọng nói như ra mệnh lệnh của M làm Q phát ngán."Chả lẽ mình lại xin nghỉ việc ở đây?" anh thầm nghĩ. Nhưng anh phải có tiền nuôi 2 con mèo, có tiền để trả góp vào ngôi nhà đang ở. Và cả nghĩa vụ với quê hương nữa. Anh bỗng thở dài đầy ngao ngán. Nhưng sự chán nản đó cũng qua đi nhanh chóng, thay vào đó làm Q tò mò. Tuy là một người ít nói và không giao tiếp nhiều nhưng anh luôn để ý xung quanh. Mặc dù khu phân xưởng này trông khá lớn và có khá nhiều nhân viên nhưng chỉ có rất ít người được phép vào những khu công nghệ cao như khu Q đang điều hành. Mặc dù có khá nhiều người tài năng và tháo vát nhưng anh chỉ quan tâm tới mỗi người nhân viên ấy. Đơn giản vì anh ta chẳng bao giờ quan tâm hay tọc mạch vào những gì Q đang làm và anh ta khá được việc. "Mình mong rằng người trợ lí mới này cũng thế" Q thầm nghĩ trong khi vẫn đang thiết kế khẩu súng ngắn cho 007 và nghiên cứu những vũ khí mới trên máy tính.  
-Xin chào, có ai ở đây không ?  
Tiếng một người đàn ông cất lên phía ngoài cửa và cả tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng. Q rảo bước mở cánh cửa văn phòng ra và nhẹ nhàng hỏi :"Chào anh, anh đến đây có việc gì...mà anh tên là gì, tôi chưa rừng gặp anh ở đây ?"  
Người đàn ông ngoài cửa dõng dạc và nhẹ nhàng nói :" Tôi được xin vào làm và được đưa đến đây để làm trợ lí cho ngài Q"  
\- Ồ! Q là tôi đây...mời anh vào!  
Người đàn ông sau cái gật đầu cảm ơn đi vào văn phòng của Q. Vừa mời người troh lí mới ngồi xuống ghế, anh vừa kín đáo đưa mắt nhìn quan sát và đánh giá người đàn ông này  
Người đàn ông đứng trước cậu. Anh ta khá giống M với vóc dáng hơi thấp...mái tóc đen được vuốt keo và chải ra đằng sau cẩn thận. Bộ vest công sở đơn giản và đôi mắt màu nâu đẹp quyến rũ, trong đó có cả những toan tính mưu mô vô cùng thâm độc. Không...không phải hơi giống..mà như là một người. Nhưng chất giọng của anh ta không phải là Ai-len. Chất giọng của người đàn ông này chuẩn Anh và vô cùng dễ chịu."Chắc chắn đó không phải M đâu...đừng lầm tưởng" Q nghĩ thầm. Nhưng anh cũng suy nghĩ đến đôi mắt nâu đó. Anh ta hẳn có điều gì đó khá đặc biệt mà không thể nào nói lên được.  
-Tôi biết...M cũng đã nói với tôi trước rồi và- Q hắng giọng -Anh có biết tính chất vô cùng bí mật của công việc này không? Và....như đã biết sẵn câu hỏi...người đàn ông kia, sau một lúc suy ngẫm, ông trả lời một cách chậm rãi:"Tôi biết....và đương nhiên...tôi tin rằng những người vào đây đều là những người tài giỏi cả"  
Anh ấy ngước mắt nhìn Q, kiểu như cái nhìn:" Anh-cũng-đã-thừa-biết-câu-trả-lời- của-câu-hỏi-cũ-rích-này-rồi-đúng không?  
"Được rồi", Q mỉm cười -..."mong rằng anh không đến nỗi ngớ ngẩn như người trợ lý trước của tôi...mặc dù anh ấy khá tốt và cẩn thận trong công việc...à đúng rồi! anh tên là gì nhỉ...M không nói rõ cho tôi biết??  
-Ừm...tên tôi là Moriaty...James Moriaty...và anh ta nở một nụ cười quyến rũ chết người mà trái tim Q bỗng loạn nhịp trong 1 giây....anh bắt đầu đỏ mặt. Nhưng cảm xúc này may mắn mau chóng qua đi nhanh  
\- "James! được rồi! giờ anh là trợ lý của tôi. Và ca làm việc của anh bắt đầu vào"...Q nhìn đồng hồ của mình và nói:"ngay bây giờ!"


	2. Chap 2: Một chuyến đi ngắn (p.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay...chap mới nha. Sorry mọi người vì ra hơi lâu. J sẽ cố gắng đăng chap mới sớm. Và tình hình là sau mấy cuộc tình.. một thôi... J mất hết hi vọng vào con trai ạ.   
> Thôi...vác bạn xem vui vẻ nha. Và nhớ bấm kudo ở dưới đó :)

như mình đã nói. Đây sẽ là những chap nhẹ nhàng và ...theo mình...hơi sến một chút về 2 bạn trẻ mà mình đang theo đuổi..  
Vậy là James đã trở thành người trợ lý, hay là phụ tá cho Q thì dúng hơn nhỉ. Phụ tá của phụ tá...nghe có vẻ hay hơn rất nhiều. Và James cũng có một góc làm việc khá là dễ thương trong phòng Q. Không nhiều nhặn mấy, nó chỉ chiếm khoảng 1/3 căn phòng thôi. Nhưng ta sẽ không nói về cái tên quá nhiều...Câc bạn trẻ của ta...ừm... nên để những mẩu truyện nhỏ về công việc của 2 bạn để khẳng định chính 2 người đó.   
-Này James, anh đã làm xong bản thiết kể chưa vậy...Tôi đang chờ mỏi hết cả cổ đây này! À còn bản báo cáo tháng nữa..bao giừo anh đưa cho tôi đây ?   
Q... vâng... Q của chúng ta... giọng ngái ngủ vì đã thức nguyên đêm gần 2 ngày... đang quát tháo chàng trợ lý mới nhậm chức của mình... công việc thì nhiều mà anh ta cứ làm lừng khà lừng khừng- Q nghĩ vậy-. Biết rằng còn tháng nữa để trình bản mẫu này... nhưng có phải mỗi bản mẫu này là việc cần làm đâu. Còn cả việc chọn nghuyên liệu cho sản xuất độc dược cho bọn Kingsman, mấy chiếc ô tô tối tân mà các đặc vụ 00 đặt hàng trước gần 2 tháng trời. Nhưng khi James quay lại, nói câu xin lỗi nhỏ nhẹ như gió thổi, nở một nụ cười rất chi là quyến rũ.... Trời ạ, lạy các thánh và chúa hài đồng trên trời, Q thề đã quên béng mất việc vì sao James lại bị mắng ( t.g: đồ hám giai... em thích điều này :) )   
\- Xin lỗi nha, tôi sắp xong rồi. Mà cậu có cần một cốc trà East Grey hay 1 tách cappuchino không. Tôi thấy cậu trông mệt mỏi lắm rồi đấy, Q ạ..... Q, cậu không nghe tôi nói gì à...?... Q?!  
Q, đang đờ đẫn như người mất hồn, phần thì muốn ngủ, phần thì cảm thấy đéo... à quên...không như mơ... nói chung là đang rất mệt. Và phải đợi đến khi chàng phụ tá kia đến ngồi cạnh Q và lay cậu thì Q mới hoàn hồn:  
\- Sao, cậu bảo cái gì cơ James ?  
\- Cậu có cần một cốc trà không? Tôi thấy cậu có vẻ mệt mỏi lắm đấy. Và tất nhiên, tôi cũng vậy. Cố lên một chút đi .À này...nếu cậu không thấy phiền...  
James dừng lại đôi chút...chú ý quan sát từng cử động trên khuôn mặt và ánh mắt của Q, nhưng Q cũng ngước mắt nhìn chàng phụ tá của mình, hỏi lại:  
-Sao...có chuyện gì mà phải để ý tôi thế, mà thôi, cứ nói đi, tôi không thấy phiền tí gì đâu,   
-À...ừm... tôi muốn hỏi là trong kỳ nghỉ đông sắp tới... ừm.... cậu có rảnh không ?   
James cảm thấy anh đang nói một chuyện mà anh biết chắc rằng...sẽ bị từ chối. Vì sao James nghĩ vậy ? Đơn giản là vì làm việc với Q hơn 2 tháng, Chàng phụ tá này thấy sếp của mình có vẻ hơi ....kỳ lạ..khép kín... và hơi ít nói nữa...  
\- Sao cậu hỏi lạ vậy, cậu biết lịch trình của tôi mà, nghỉ đông tôi rảnh mà ...thậm chí còn rảnh đến mức nhàm chán cơ..anh cứ nói đi...tôi đang nghe đây, có chuyện gì thế ?  
-Cậu có muốn đi nghỉ đông tại Scottand không. Tôi có 1 vé 2 người đi nghỉ tại ...ừm...một khu nghỉ dưỡng 5 sao có vẻ nổi tiếng..và tôi không muốn bỏ phí cái vé này!  
Khi nói ra những dòng ấy...James nói nhanh đến nỗi khi nói xong còn chả biết vừa rồi mình đã nói những gì. Anh sợ rằng Q sẽ không nghe rõ. Toan nói lại lần nữa. Nhưng nhìn khuôn mặt Q đã hơi giãn ra một tí, anh yên tâm hơn nhiều.  
Q nhìn James một cách đầy nghi ngờ....đương nhiên rồi..tính anh vốn nghi ngờ mọi thứ..và đôi khi nó giúp cho anh rất nhiều.  
Đơn cử như nửa tháng trước, và người anh nghi ngờ là Eggsy- một Kingsman mới toanh. Sau vụ V-day thì may mắn thay, anh không bị làm sao cả. Đơn giản vì anh phải đến Nam cực, một nơi có thể nói là khá lạnh lẽo ....nếu không nói là lạnh nhất mà anh từng đến. Q đến vì sếp của M...ông ta hoặc bà ta..muốn có một lò đào tạo điệp viên kiên cố bậc nhất ở nơi hẻo lánh bậc nhất này. Khi trở về England, anh thấy mọi thứ như đình trệ, sụp đổ và tan hoang. May mắn nhờ tia lãng quên đã được chính anh phát minh...gần như cả thế giới này đều quên mất những giây phút đẫm máu, thảm kịch ở đó....và hậu quả của V-day, tất cả đều đã được MI6 giải quyết tận gốc và gọn gàng như chưa có gì xảy ra. Và đó cũng nhờ một tay Q xây dựng nên, điều đó đã khẳng định chứng minh Q hơn hẳn những bậc tiền bối khác. Và sao ta lại nói về V.day và coi Eggsy như một bậc anh hùng. Từ một thằng bé bị loại khỏi lò đào tạo điệp viên thì bây giờ nó đã trở lại và thành một Kingsman đích thực, điều mà bố của Eggsy đã không thể làm được. Và cũng vì cuộc đời Eggsy thay đổi một phần cũng nhờ Q. Nhưng chuyện này ta sẽ nhắc sau và sẽ vào luôn vấn đề chính.   
Q vẫn nhìn James... Gần như xấu hổ và hơi tự ái:  
\- Nếu anh thấy khômg thích thì có thể từ chối...tôi sẽ tìm người khác đi cùng  
Thật ra mà nói thì lúc này sự tự ái của James đã lên đến đỉnh điểm....vừa quay lưng đi... trong lòng cảm thấy buồn và hơi chút hối hận vì đã hỏi Q điều này.  
-Này...khoan đã...tôi đã trả lời đâu...sau anh lại đi thế, James ?  
Chàng phụ tá của Q nhìn anh bằng ánh mắt đượm buồn... và nói nhanh như lúc chính anh đã từng mời Q đi nghỉ. Anh chả có mưu đồ gì xấu xa cả. Nhưng Q bắt anh nghĩ là như thế.  
-Tôi nghĩ anh không đi được thôi. Còn nhiều việc phải làm mà  
-Tôi có nhiều việc nghĩa là tôi phải chui rúc trong cái văn phòng này cả tháng trời, và... đương nhiên rồi... dán mắt vào cái máy tính này nữa...đúng không? Ý anh là thế, phải không James ?  
-Không... ý tôi không phải như vậy đâu. Thật ra...  
James chưa nói hết câu, Q đã đóng sầm cái máy tính lại, nhìn James hồi lâu và hói chậm rãi, từ từ, cốt để cho James hiểu được những gì mình sắp nói và chắc chắn sẽ-không-nhắc-lại-lần-thứ-hai-đâu :  
-Đúng, tôi dường như đang bận và sẽ không đi đâu ngoại trừ cái khu xưởng quái quỷ này trong vòng một tháng sắp tới. Tôi cũng đang sắp xếp và suy nghĩ về việc đưa 2 con mèo tôi đang nuôi vào phòng làm việc này. Và tôi cũng biết anh nghĩ tôi là một người không hòa đồng cho mấy và có thể thi thoảng.... chỉ thi thoảng thôi, tôi khiến anh như trở thành một thằng ngốc với những điều mà tôi thừa biết anh không muốn làm nhưng chính tôi- đúng, là tôi đây, tôi muốn anh làm những việc đó. Không phải vì tôi, không phải vì anh, mà vì Tổ Quốc mà chúng ta đang phụng sự, James ạ. Nhưng điều đó không chứng minh rằng tôi thật sự là một người biết quan tâm tới chính mình chứ không phải là mấy người điệp viên kia suốt ngày đòi hỏi thiết bị này nọ. Tôi cũng là một con người, và tôi hiểu mình cũng phải có lúc được nghỉ ngơi. Và, James à, thời điểm nào thuận lợi nhất để đi. Đó tất nhiên phải là là lúc ta làm xong hết việc đang còn tồn đọng. Tức là ta chỉ còn 1 tháng nữa đúng không ?  
Ta phải nhìn thấy khuôn mặt James lúc đó. Chính là một khuôn mặt mà tôi dám chắc rằng lâu lắm rồi mới cảm nhận được nó. Hạnh phúc- chính là từ tôi đang muốn nói. Dù anh vẫn đang tỏ ra hơi buồn một chút và cả sự bất ngờ thể hiện rõ ràng trên khuôn mặt, nhưng thật sự mà nói thì sự hạnh phúc vẫn tràn ngập trong lòng anh. James mỉm cười và nói  
-Nói thật là tôi cũng không biết đâu. Vì cái vocher nó chỉ có hiệu lực vào khoảng tháng rưỡi nữa. Hôm qua tôi cũng nhận được nó thôi. Sự tình có cái thẻ này cũng lạ lắm. Khi trở về căn hộ., tôi thấy được ngay một gói quà dược gói khá là đẹp, đặt ngay phòng ăn. Trên có chữ:" Cảm ơn về 1 tháng làm việc hiệu quả của James Moriaty. Mong anh hãy cố gắng hoàn thành tốt công tác của mình" Và người ký tên là M. Hay là sếp M nhỉ. Nhưng tôi nhớ không lầm ông ấy còn bận công tác sang Trung Quốc mà. Nghĩ lại bây giờ tôi thấy hơi sợ. Nhưng khi lên mạng kiểm tra thì cái thẻ này hoàn toàn sạch sẽ và hoạt động được... Hay thế này đi... Q, anh cho tôi số điện thoại của anh được không. khi nào có phòng trống và thời gian thích hợp... tôi sẽ gọi anh và gửi mọi thứ cho chuyến đi để anh yên tâm... OK ?   
-Ừm... được rồi. Mọi thứ cứ như thế đi... Mà này James... cảm ơn anh nha!  
Với vẻ mặt sửng sốt, đầu James hơi nghiêng một chút sang trái, mỉm cười hỏi lại Q điều anh ấy vừa nói:  
-Cảm ơn tôi ư? Vì chuyện gì vậy?  
-Vì đã giúp tôi đỡ mệt hơn rất nhiều qua cuộc nói chuyện vừa rồi. Và cách nói của anh cũng giúp tôi nhớ lại một người thân của mình.  
-Ai vậy?   
-Sherlock Holmes. Bây giờ thì... James... bản báo cáo của tôi đâu rồi ?  
Vừa nói, Q vừa lướt nhanh trên bàn phím...coi như cuộc nói chuyện ấy chưa xảy ra... và nói bằng một giọng mà James dám chắc rằng anh chưa được nghe bao giờ

\-------------


End file.
